


Imagine Negan's reaction after someone dared to take you

by furyofthephoenix



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: [I don’t know Negan, sorry if this is ooc.]





	Imagine Negan's reaction after someone dared to take you

[grungedaddykinks](https://tmblr.co/ZVJICg2M5UdC1)

“You dared to take what is mine? My woman?” His thunderous voice bellowed through the woods. His gaze wandered over to you, and your split lip.

A dangerous glint formed in his eyes. “You’re in luck. This won’t be quick. If anything, I’m going to enjoy every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> [I don’t know Negan, sorry if this is ooc.]


End file.
